This Phase II SBIR proposal describes the development of a prototype device for monitoring the presence of a number of hazardous chemicals in the air. This device is fundamentally different than typical spectroscopic instruments in that it uses enzyme-based plastics as sensing elements. Phase I showed that enzymatic plastics can be employed to continuously monitor the environment when properly adapted to a simple device. Agentase will adapt its proven enzyme-based chemistries for nerve, blood, and blister agent detection into forms that are compatible with continuous monitoring in the proposed Phase II effort. After optimizing individual sensors for sensitivity to agents and response time, a battery of experiments will be conducted to ensure that sensors have sufficient shelf life, operational lifetimes, and resistance to environmental interference. Custom built hardware will also be constructed to house the sensors and ensure their proper implementation. The work plan concludes with a series of operational assessments that serve as a true test of product feasibility prior to use in studies with warfare grade chemical agents. Successful completion of the effort will provide an inexpensive tool for monitoring air quality for the presence of hazardous chemicals. Once hardened and validated, such a device can be used to warn against an event of chemical terrorism. Early detection of released chemicals is the key to minimizing the impact of a chemical event on site and ensuring the best possible medical and emergency responses. [unreadable] [unreadable]